The purpose of this research is to identify dimensions of child and family functioning that influence aggression, depression, and social withdrawal in children. Psychiatric interviews and observational measures of 5- to 6-year-old children's social skills and deficits in peer interactions are used to identify these problems areas. Naturalistic and experimental assessments of these children and their families three years earlier permit detailed exploration of parent and child factors early in development that may predict the later occurrence of diagnosable disturbance. Examples of child risk factors include early deficits in social skills, difficulties modulating affect in stressful situations, submissiveness, and intense aggresssion. Examples of parent risk factors include depression and family discord, deviant parental social interaction patterns and affective communication styles. The follow-up analyses are underway.